El Ministro de la soledad
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Cuántos cofres se necesitan para esconder el corazón de Draco Malfoy?
1. Prefacio

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y ella algún día confesará en su cuenta de _Twitter_ que el Drarry es canon. Yo lo sé. Mientras tanto, yo me dedico a escribir _fics_ por el simple placer de hacerlo.**

 _"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry."_

 **Capítulos:** 1/6

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE/Lemon.** Este es un _fic_ que narra una historia homosexual, que ignora el epílogo del último libro, y que puede ser algo deprimente. Si no te sientes cómodo con estos temas, aún puedes escapar. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **El Ministro de la soledad**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Prefacio**

 _El Imperio de la Tristeza y la mano que anhelaba ser estrechada_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado detrás de su elegante escritorio de teca, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por tercera vez. Fatigado, aunque no lo suficiente para dejar su trabajo, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana más próxima: afuera, las nubes grises y amenazantes se extendían por todo el cielo de Londres. Y aunque parecía un deseo imposible ante tal espectáculo, él realmente esperaba que no lloviera esa tarde. La última tormenta había dejado tras de sí demasiados problemas que no quería resolver. Ya tenía bastantes pergaminos, noticias y reportes que revisar.

 _Pero ¿acaso no era esto lo que querías? Felicidades. Conseguiste lo que muchos consideraban imposible. Ahora todos tienen que levantar su rostro para observarte; por fin el mundo se arrodilla a tus pies._

Aunque, en su camino para lograrlo, hubiese abandonado, más que perdido, tantas cosas.

Suspiró y dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino. La tinta negra, aún fresca, salpicó, arruinando el documento. Durante un largo rato, Draco no hizo otra cosa más que mirar las manchas, pensando estúpidamente en cómo su vida había terminado en esa rutina sin sentido. No era un adolescente que no sabía qué hacer con el resto de su existencia; tampoco era un adulto deprimido que pensaba en el suicidio como la opción más obvia. Era simplemente una persona que un buen día había despertado echando de menos a su familia, a sus amigos y a su vida.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a su padre.

En los últimos años, Lucius había empezado a actuar de una manera extraña. Buscaba con más insistencia a Draco, lo invitaba a las cenas e inclusive un día lo invitó a beber con él mientras rememoraba cosas del pasado; del buen pasado, ese en el que Draco aún era un niño y en su vida no existía la experiencia. El argumento de su padre para tales acciones, fue que el tiempo parecía transcurrir cada vez más rápido.

 _Pero, padre,_ pensó Draco, _a eso no se le llama estar viejo. Se le llama estar solo. Justo como lo estoy yo ahora. La diferencia es que tú intentas escapar de ello; esto yo lo escogí. La soledad es el precio de mi imperio. No pretendo salvarme. No espero que nadie me salve ya._

—¿Ministro? —dijo una voz.

—Te he dicho que odio este tipo de interrupciones —masculló, volviendo a sujetar su pluma mientras se enderezaba y fingía leer aquel pergamino aún manchado.

—Lo sé y me disculpo por ello. —Sin embargo, pese a sus palabras, el hombre no sonaba realmente apenado. Eso animó a Draco a mirar a su asistente, encontrándose únicamente con su intensa cabellera roja; el resto de Percy Weasley estaba escondido detrás de unos papeles que leía mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, como si de esa manera pudiera aumentar su visión. Percy, ajeno al escrutinio que Draco le lanzaba, continuó recitando algo que, probablemente, estaba programado en su agenda—. Señor, el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores quiere verlo. Dice que es urgente.

—¿Tan urgente como aquella vez en la que vino a gritar como un idiota sobre la seguridad en _King's Cross_?

—Es irracional e impulsivo —admitió Percy, observándolo por primera vez, aunque ahora era Draco quien eludía su mirada—, pero hasta ahora ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Conozco aurores que podrían realizar mejores hazañas que él.

—Señor Ministro. —Percy estaba a punto de darle un discurso, Draco lo sabía. Siempre el pelirrojo se paraba apoyándose en su lado izquierdo, era el indicio de que eso sucedería—. Entiendo que su relación con el Jefe de Aurores ni siquiera puede ser nombrada como tal, pero si al menos _finge_ escucharlo, podrá obligarlo a implementar la norma sobre los aurores más jóvenes.

Irritado, Draco miró los ojos sabiondos de Percy. Detestaba cuando el Weasley tenía razón, pero él era único miembro eficiente esa familia.

—Está bien. Déjalo entrar.

No hubo respuesta y Draco lo agradeció. Alguien tan impersonal como Percy era adecuado para trabajar con un Malfoy. Cumplía sus obligaciones, pero no se metía en sus asuntos privados. No se agradaban, pero se toleraban. Ambos se limitaban a hacer lo que debían.

Cuando un par de minutos después el Jefe de los Aurores entró, Draco ya había olvidado el cómodo asiento detrás de su escritorio. Se había levantado y dirigido hacia una mesa, cerca de la ventana, allí donde un elfo había dejado su vino favorito. En el momento en el que limpiaba meticulosamente una copa, escuchó un carraspeo. No volteó. Simplemente movió su mano, para indicarle que lo escuchaba.

—Draco, no puedes continuar así. —Tras un largo silencio, él gritó—: ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, maldita sea!

Malfoy cumplió su petición. Giró, recargando su espalda en la ventana mientras sus dedos balanceaban la copa ahora llena de vino. Sus ojos plata, fríos y solitarios, miraron los intensos verdes del hombre que estaba de pie frente a él. Entonces, al reconocer a Harry Potter, Draco sonrió de lado y extendió su brazo hacia el mundo exterior.

—¿Detenerme _solo_ porque tú lo dices, Potter? Mírame bien. Este es el imperio de mi dolor. Ahora todos lo pueden ver.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Buenas madrugadas. ¿Cómo están? Presento este pequeño proyecto, realizado para el festival Top!Draco 2015. Esta historia inicio hace un par de semanas, en medio de una crisis de estrés, como un OS, que terminó convirtiéndose en una breve historia de cuatro capítulos, con el prefacio y el epílogo. (Por eso son seis actualizaciones). Creo que pocas veces me suelo centrar tanto en Draco, pero el festival gritaba que le diera a Draco más lugar así que... XD aquí está.

Muchas gracias a las organizadoras del proyecto; fue emocionante tratar esta idea. :) Espero que la participación sea genialosa.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeñita historia si deciden hacerlo; muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la escritora perdida.

Y gracias a la canción " _The Steward of Gondor_ " (¡ _Pippin, siempre tendrás un lugar en mí!)_ por ser la que me animó a empezar esta historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y ella algún día confesará en su cuenta de** ** _Twitter_** **que el Drarry es canon. Yo lo sé. Mientras tanto, yo me dedico a escribir** ** _fics_** **por el simple placer de hacerlo.**

 _"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry."_

 **Capítulos:** 2/6

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE/Lemon.** Este es un _fic_ que narra una historia homosexual, que ignora el epílogo del último libro, y que puede ser algo deprimente. Si no te sientes cómodo con estos temas, aún puedes escapar. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **El Ministro de la soledad**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Las cosas que no supimos reconocer como importantes_

 **Siete años antes**

Era casi media noche cuando, desde la entrada de su habitación, un elfo entre murmullos de disculpa anunciaba una inesperada visita. Gregory Goyle giró sobre su cama, ahogando un par de maldiciones en su almohada. De todas las personas que conocía, solo existía una lo suficientemente egoísta para despertarlo cuando sabía de antemano lo mucho que amaba dormir. Aun así, a regañadientes, Goyle agitó su mano para indicarle al elfo que todo estaba bien.

—Llévalo a ese lugar —ordenó, intentando alejarse de la cama—, pero no le prepares té ni nada de lo que te pida.

—Como usted ordene, señor —recitó el elfo, justo antes de desaparecer. Gregory cerró sus ojos cuando, más dormido que despierto, buscó a tientas la capa que había dejado a su lado apenas un rato atrás. Al encontrarla, la colocó encima de su pijama mientras encendía la vela más cercana. Contempló la flama oscilante, preguntándose qué nuevo recuerdo vería desaparecer esa noche. No obstante, y pese a lo inminente de la realidad, no quiso ahondar más en ello, por lo que sujetó el candelero y salió de la habitación hacia la intimidante penumbra del pasillo.

Por lo general, Gregory evitaba la oscuridad. Era curioso que algo a lo que no le tenía miedo de niño, de adulto se hubiera vuelto uno de sus más grandes temores. Y aunque no le sorprendía (un año en Azkaban podía crear los más grandes terrores), sí le fastidiaba. En noches como esa, lo último que Gregory necesitaba era que su pasado reviviera para atormentarlo. Aunque no es como si pudiera controlarlo.

« _Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que él»_ reflexionó un instante, mirando la puerta ante la cual se había detenido. « _Todo parece ser más fácil cuando te escondes de esa manera.»_

—¿Tan difícil era esperar a que amaneciera? —preguntó en cuanto ingresó a la elegante habitación.

—De cualquier manera terminaríamos aquí —respondió el hombre parado frente a la chimenea que no había sido usada en muchos siglos. Gregory se rascó la ceja, pensando cientos de cosas, pero sin pronunciar alguna—, porque lo prometiste.

—El día en el que hice esa promesa —dijo Gregory de mal humor, caminando con cierta torpeza hacia el sofá más cercano que encontró—, no pensé que me despertarías como si hubieras matado a alguien… espera, no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? No quiero enterrar un cadáver en el jardín. Mi madre se volvería más loca de lo que está.

—No seas idiota. No pretendo condenarme más tiempo.

Y aunque Gregory sabía que era verdad, no estaba convencido. No era algo normal que, aún con la promesa que hicieron, Draco Malfoy llegara sin avisar a su casa, y mirara con más atención al polvo que a él.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo el rubio, recorriendo con su dedo índice los ornamentos tallados en la piedra de la chimenea. Gregory nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera tan impersonal antes. Malfoy era arrogante, malicioso y sarcástico, y ahora parecía más bien distante. ¿Por fin, los resultados que tanto tiempo había esperado Draco, estaban llegando?

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó, cansado de esperar. A él no le gustaba descifrar las cosas ni sacar conclusiones basadas en simples gestos o en silencio. Gregory no era tan perceptivo; siempre había preferido las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Seré el Ministro de Magia.

Draco no se movió de su posición ni siquiera cuando Greg frunció el ceño y miró su espalda, intentando comprender las palabras que había escuchado. ¿Ministro de Magia? Si no se rio, fue porque sabía que Draco era sincero en sus frías y calculadas intenciones. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que la idea fuera absurda. Draco Malfoy, el mortífago que casi había asesinado a Dumbledore, no tenía posibilidades de ser Ministro. Además, Gregory se estremecía tan solo por imaginar a alguien como el rubio en el poder. Draco era egoísta y mimado. Siempre esperaba que otros resolvieran sus problemas, inclusive ahora. ¿No por eso había acudido con él? ¿No Gregory estaba haciendo ahora lo que antes también había hecho en la escuela? ¿Recoger el desorden de Draco y protegerlo hasta de sí mismo?

—¿De verdad piensas perder tu tiempo de esa manera, Draco? Tus padres terminaron en una mejor situación que muchos de nosotros después de la guerra. Aprovéchate de ello.

Malfoy volteó para poder mirarlo bien. Existía algo tan caprichoso en esa mirada que Gregory se preguntó si era consciente de lo que hacía. Draco, por supuesto, jamás prestaría atención a sus advertencias, y él no lo detendría. Ya había aprendido que era mejor no meterse en el camino de alguien como el rubio.

—No pregunté tu opinión. Simplemente te dije cuáles son mis planes.

—¿Solo viniste a eso? Porque si es así, regresaré a dormir…

—Goyle, no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Incluso tú lo sabes.

Gregory bufó y se puso una vez más de pie. Atravesó la habitación y subió unos pequeños escalones que lo condujeron a una pintura, cuyo habitante gruñó cuando fue despertado, pero que aun así concedió la petición de Greg, al abrirse y mostrar un hueco en la pared, donde había un precioso cofre tallado en madera oscura. Goyle lo sujetó y colocó encima de la mesa de centro, frente a Draco, quien simplemente miró cómo el otro lo abría a través de una serie de rituales mágicos que él mismo había establecido.

El cofre contenía, cuanto menos, cien frascos de cristal. Una cuarta parte de ellos tenía dentro una especie de líquido plateado. El resto permanecía intacto. Gregory tomó uno de los vacíos y se acercó a Draco, extendiéndoselo. El rubio pareció dudar durante un momento el tomarlo o no, pero al final lo sujetó con extrema delicadeza.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Greg. Draco entornó los ojos y murmuró:

—¿Me preguntarás lo mismo cada vez que haga esto?

—Lo sé —masculló—. No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y por un momento Gregory creyó que iba a preguntarle algo. Al final, Malfoy pareció cambiar de idea pues tensó sus labios y, de alguna parte de su túnica, sacó la varita que había conseguido en Francia.

Las velas que colgaban del techo temblaron cuando Draco se colocó la punta de la varita en su pecho. Al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, la temperatura de la habitación pareció descender cuando, al cerrar los ojos, un pequeño hilo plateado emergió de su pecho; del lugar en donde estaba su corazón.

 _Era un recuerdo._

Con cuidado, casi como si fuese un preciado tesoro (y muy probablemente lo era), Draco guió ese _recuerdo_ al frasco que el otro le había dado. Tras guardarlo y sellarlo, el rubio levantó su rostro y Gregory descubrió que había más soledad y menos emociones en sus ojos. Si bien la mirada de Draco nunca se había caracterizado por ser expresiva, Goyle sabía perfectamente cómo era la mirada de alguien que, poco a poco, se estaba quedando sin sentimientos.

—Ten —dijo, entregándole de vuelta el frasco. Gregory casi creyó sentir un latido desvaneciéndose cuando sostuvo el _recuerdo_ entre sus manos.

—¿No lo echarás de menos?

Draco tardó unos minutos en contestar.

—Dejó de doler hace mucho tiempo. No importa demasiado si lo tengo en mi mente o no.

Gregory metió el frasco en el cofre y tras guardarlo, supo que no tenía sentido seguir con esa conversación. Draco ya había alejado de su mente demasiadas memorias de su pasado para arrepentirse de ello. Y de acuerdo con sus propias palabras, Draco no borraba definitivamente sus recuerdos porque en algún momento podría necesitarlos. Empero, mientras ese momento llegaba, Draco prefería no tenerlos. Greg pensaba que, más que analizarlos en un pensadero, lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo era esconderlos de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, toda acción tenía su consecuencia, y en Draco era que, paso a paso, se volvía una persona más fría y más solitaria. A medida que se desprendía de todas esas experiencias que lo hicieron derramar sentimientos que no creía poseer, de verdad se estaba quedando sin ellos.

 _¿Acaso Draco no se había dado cuenta de que aquello era un ciclo infinito?_

 _¿Siempre que los recuerdos y las emociones escaparan de su control, él simplemente se desharía de ellos?_

 _¿…Cuántos cofres llenos de frascos necesitaría Gregory Goyle para esconder por completo el corazón de Draco Malfoy?_

—Escuché que conseguiste un puesto en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Draco. ¿Es verdad?

El aludido sonrió de lado.

—Lo es.

.

* * *

 **.**

En un precioso cofre, escondido detrás de un retrato que no paraba de gruñir, se encontraba el recuerdo de un muchacho; una memoria antigua, pero vívida de su niñez. Estaba él, aburrido, de pie en un banquillo mientras una bruja regordeta medía el largo de la túnica que usaría por primera vez en Hogwarts. Luego, otro niño de aspecto triste y ojos verdes entraba a la tienda también. Y aunque se miraban a los ojos, ambos parecían incómodos.

No se trataba de un encuentro extraordinario. Ni siquiera de uno agradable. Hasta podría ser llamado aburrido. Y aunque Draco Malfoy no lo sabía, fue ese el momento en el que Harry Potter entró a su vida.

 _Es por eso que quería esconder y olvidar ese recuerdo._

Porque, de esa manera, Potter nunca más podría interferir en su camino

 _O, cuanto menos, eso era lo que Draco esperaba._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola! Aquí, presentando este primer momento. Ok. Explico: El prefacio contó el momento "Actual" de la historia. En este y los siguientes capítulos se irá narrando de atrás hacia adelante lo que pasó para que Draco llegara a donde estaba como Ministro de Magia. Partimos de un punto base, donde Gregory comenzó a ayudar a Draco, cuando apenas ingresó al Ministerio. :3 Espero que se entienda, a veces soy pésima explicándome, jajajaa xD.

Por eso adoro los Festivales de fanfics xDDD.

 **LeonaSerena** ; ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este pequeño fic. Jajaja, espero que el desarrollo de la trama te sorprenda y lo disfrutes. ¡Gracias por tus palabras aduladoras! Continuaré ;). Y muchas gracias a ti. Un abrazo.

¡Muchas gracias a **xonyaa11, Luka36, Acantha-27, LeonaSerena, Annilina** y **To Black** por sus reviews!

¡Muchas gracias por leer, su favoriteo, el follow y sus reviews! ¡Os quiero!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y ella algún día confesará en su cuenta de** ** _Twitter_** **que el Drarry es canon. Yo lo sé. Mientras tanto, yo me dedico a escribir** ** _fics_** **por el simple placer de hacerlo.**

 _"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry."_

 **Capítulos:** 3/6

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE/Lemon.** Este es un _fic_ que narra una historia homosexual, que ignora el epílogo del último libro, y que puede ser algo deprimente. Si no te sientes cómodo con estos temas, aún puedes escapar. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **El Ministro de la soledad**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Encuentros fortuitos atados por el hilo rojo del destino_

 **Cinco años antes**

Esa noche, el Ministerio celebraba una reunión privada, pero ostentosa.

A Draco no le sorprendía, pero sí le interesaba conocer las razones por las que el Ministro había aceptado gastar tan exorbitante cantidad de dinero en una cena que complacería, no solo a la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, sino también a la de los países vecinos que durante los últimos años habían mantenido relaciones tensas con el Ministerio de Magia Británico.

 _Son demasiados problemas,_ habían dicho, _la inestabilidad de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra no beneficia a nadie._

Si Draco fuera miembro de esos países, pensaría exactamente lo mismo: en los últimos treinta y cinco años, Inglaterra había tenido dos guerras, cientos de muertes que inevitablemente las precedían, muestras de discriminación y una profunda red de corrupción que había quedado descubierta cuando el Señor Tenebroso se infiltró en el Ministerio. No importaba desde qué ángulo se analizara; aquello solo revelaba cuán frágil era Inglaterra en ese momento.

Por eso, en afán de cerrar la enorme brecha que el pasado había dejado, el Ministerio, tras una larga discusión con los jefes de cada área, llegó a la conclusión de que la sociedad no podía seguir encerrándose más; si bien sería un proyecto complicado y tomaría mucho tiempo, era una decisión que debía ser tomada.

 _Renovarse o morir,_ dijo el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt cuando el proyecto arrancó, _si no creamos una nueva sociedad, estaremos condenados a repetir los errores del pasado._ Y quizás fue precisamente por esta ideología, que Draco consiguió tener un trabajo en el Ministerio, un lugar que tras los ideales derrumbados, nunca hubiera aceptado a alguien como él.

El Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, donde Draco laboraba, fue el área encargada de realizar esa cena donde se anunciaría que, para fomentar la unión, el Ministerio proponía a Hogwarts como la sede de Torneo de los Tres Magos. Desde el punto de vista de Draco, era una táctica extrema, pero efectiva. Aún con la fama que lo precedía, ninguna escuela mágica había evitado con éxito alguna muerte. Además, si había aprendido algo en esos dos años, era que Ministro no era ningún idiota. Sabría qué hacer para que el Torneo funcionara tal y como se esperaba.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —Draco volteó, buscando con la mirada a la persona que lo llamaba: era David Carter, un muchacho de nariz respingada y aspecto enfermizo, con quien había tenido que lidiar durante las últimas seis semanas desde que la cena comenzó a organizarse con la ayuda del Departamento de Educación Mágica.

—Carter —respondió, mirando cómo el muchacho en cuestión parecía más estresado y nervioso que cualquier otra persona en esa sala.

—La señorita Granger lo busca. —Luego, sonrojándose torpemente por sus propias palabras, añadió—: Si gusta seguirme…

Draco entornó los ojos, pero asintió. Si no hubiera sido porque Draco había comprobado por su propia cuenta las habilidades de Carter como asistente, solo por su apariencia seguiría pensando que Granger lo había adoptado por lástima. Que, quizás, un día lo había visto refugiándose de la lluvia, y sus grandes ojos de elfo doméstico la habían convencido de darle trabajo.

—Está hablando con una de las representantes del Ministerio de Francia, Florentine Dómine —explicó Carter, guiándolo a través de las personas y las mesas—. Se mostró interesada en su sugerencia de crear un intercambio entre los estudiantes de las escuelas. —Cuando Draco ya divisaba a Granger de espaldas, Carter se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró con la misma seriedad de su jefa—. Señor Malfoy, me pidieron que le advirtiera que están acompañadas por el señor Potter.

Draco levantó la mirada una vez más y comprobó que, efectivamente, a un lado de Florentine Dómine, se encontraba Potter. El moreno parecía demasiado incómodo dentro de esa túnica elegante y la forzada sonrisa de sus labios le aseguraba que prefería estar en cualquier otro lado del universo que escuchando una conversación que, sin duda, le parecía aburrida. Sin embargo, la hermosa mujer francesa parecía ignorante de aquellas señales tan obvias, porque continuaba mirando a Potter con el interés refulgiendo en sus ojos. Draco supuso que el que Granger comentara de su trabajo quizás era una manera de rescatar a su amigo.

—En los dos años que hemos trabajado juntos, solo hemos hablado cuando es estrictamente necesario. No soy un niño para hacer un ridículo espectáculo aquí.

Y con la misma seguridad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras, Draco dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos, ignorando la última advertencia de Carter. Florentine ladeó su rostro y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa al distinguirlo. Era una mujer muy atractiva, tanto, que era casi ridículo el hecho de que Potter apenas parecía notarlo.

—Ah, Malfoy —exclamó Hermione, volteando también y pareciendo verdaderamente aliviada por su presencia. Al ver esa expresión, Draco levantó la ceja, preguntándose qué era lo que estaban escondiendo. Granger y él habían trabajado bien esas semanas simplemente porque ambos optaban por la perfección, pero nunca habían intercambiado palabras que los llevaran a terrenos privados porque nunca serían la persona favorita el uno del otro. Ella pareció comprender que su actitud era extraña, pues le lanzó una mirada de disculpa cuando pronunció—: Me gustaría presentante a la señorita Dómine, Florence. Trabaja activamente para una cooperación más abierta entre las escuelas de magia de Europa.

—Draco Malfoy —exclamó, educado pero distante. La frialdad en sus palabras no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero, al mismo tiempo, era obvio que con aquella seria expresión, Draco no pretendía ofender a nadie. Aun así, Harry, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, frunció el ceño ante ello.

—Es un placer conocerlo —dijo Florence, en un perfecto inglés británico—. Harry dijo que sería muy interesante el encontrarnos.

—T-tienen ideas similares —aclaró rápidamente, abochornado. Granger y Draco sabían, por supuesto, que la única manera en la que Harry se hubiera enterado de sus ideas, era a través de su amiga. ¿Acaso hablaban de él durante el almuerzo? La idea, si bien le pareció ridícula, hizo que Draco mirara, después de mucho tiempo, a Potter con mayor atención—. Creí que se llevarían bien.

—Oh, Harry, eres encantador. ¿Siempre tomas en cuenta a los demás?

Potter abrió la boca para decir algo seguramente ridículo, pero Draco se adelantó al decir:

—Lo hace, señorita Dómine. —Ignorando las miradas incrédulas de Hermione y Harry, el rubio continuó—: Intenta que las personas que están a su alrededor siempre estén bien, sin importar si él es lastimado en el proceso.

—Malfoy… —susurró Hermione, pero Draco solo movió su mano para sujetar una copa de vino de una de las bandejas que flotaban por todo el lugar. Entonces sonrió de lado y, mientras bebía, su mirada se centró en los ojos de Harry, quien, por un instante, pareció confuso por ello. Cuando Draco alejó la copa y relamió sus labios con una sensual discreción, giró hacia Florentine y murmuró:

—Quizá le parezca heroico. A todos aquí les parece así, pero para mí no es más que una tontería.

—¿Por qué le parece así, señor Malfoy? —preguntó ella, al parecer, fascinada por los movimientos de Draco al expresarse.

—Durante un intercambio entre estudiantes, no esperamos que alguno de ellos arriesgue su vida por un impulso. Y en un evento importante, como podría ser el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no necesitamos más lamentables muertes de las que ya han ocurrido a causa de ello. Señorita Dómine, ¿usted sabía que el señor Potter participó en el último Torneo? Estoy seguro de que él no quiere tener más muertes innecesarias por una idea errónea del valor. —Luego, Draco hurgó en su bolsillo, deslizando entre sus dedos un elegante reloj, donde consultó la hora—. Tendrá que disculparme. Se hará en unos minutos un anuncio que debo supervisar. Fue un honor conocerla.

Entonces, como si simplemente hubiera comentado el clima, Draco giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la multitud. Hermione rápidamente retomó la conversación, tratando de aclarar muchas de las cosas que había dicho Draco. Harry, no obstante, enfadado por aquella desvergonzada muestra de arrogancia, siguió a Malfoy sin despedirse de las mujeres. Evitó a toda la gente que fue capaz, pero aun así tardó varios minutos en encontrarlo. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Draco estaba apoyado en una columna mientras, varios metros más allá, las personas se reunían, siendo atraídas por un anuncio que el Ministro Shacklebolt estaba por dar.

Aprovechándose de aquella distracción, Harry se acercó a Draco, aunque una parte de él le decía que eso era justamente lo que el rubio estaba esperando. Parándose a un lado de él, pero observando a la multitud, Harry reclamó:

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Fue bastante desagradable de tu parte. Ella no merecía que la trataras así. Realmente estaba interesada en ti y en tus ideas.

Draco sonrió de lado, balanceando una nueva copa. Vagamente, Harry se preguntó cuántas de ellas ya habría bebido. ¿Las suficientes para ser desagradable? Nah, esa era la naturaleza del rubio.

—Al venir aquí, solo estás dándome la razón, Potter —murmuró, sin verlo—. Estás protegiendo su dignidad; estás siendo un héroe estúpido.

—Yo no…

—Además —dijo, parándose correctamente antes de tomar hasta la última de gota de su copa. Cuando sus mejillas se ruborizaron sutilmente por la bebida, sus ojos miraron por fin a los de Potter—, ¿dices que yo fui maleducado con ella? ¿Eres estúpido? Yo me comporté debidamente. Hablé de los temas que nos concernían, di mi opinión y me retiré en el momento preciso. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Ella estaba seduciéndote y tú solo parecías aburrido a su lado. Ni siquiera fuiste lo bastante hombre para ponerle un alto. Tu expresión fastidiada era todo un espectáculo. _Créeme_ , Potter. Estabas siendo tan grosero, que Granger tuvo que recurrir a mí y una guerra de palabras ácidas para que tú prestaras atención.

Harry reculó. No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero quizá Malfoy tenía razón. Estaba cansado de esa conversación, de esa absurda cena, de esa frívola elegancia. Y aunque el discurso del Ministro se escuchaba fuerte y claro, Harry no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Ni al discurso ni a Malfoy. ¿Tanto había visto de él en tan pocos minutos? Era tan abrumador como la mirada carente de odio que Draco le dirigía. Era casi como si no lo conociera. Como si todas sus peleas, su historia, hubiese sido escondida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó una vez más, pero esta vez entrecerró sus ojos verdes y su voz fue apenas un suspiro—. ¿Por qué me salvaste de eso?

—Porque no te interesaba _ella._ Porque, al igual que yo, no quieres estar aquí.

Entonces, Draco le dirigió una última mirada, y antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la multitud, susurró muy cerca de Harry:

—En dos horas nadie notará nuestra ausencia. Espérame en la zona de apariciones. Te llevaré a un lugar donde _rogarás_ _y gemirás_ por quedarte.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sonrojándose cuando Draco desapareció de su lado. ¿Acaso… le había hecho una propuesta? ¿Una propuesta… _sexual?_

—Queremos agradecer a la señorita Hermione Granger y al señor Draco Malfoy por organizar este evento de una manera tan espectacular —decía el Ministro a lo lejos—. También nos sentimos orgullosos de anunciar que el señor Malfoy ha sido ascendido a Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional…

Una lluvia de fríos aplausos.

.

* * *

.

Draco sonrió de lado mientras observaba a ese Harry absurdamente sonrojado. Con suavidad, sujetó su barbilla, obligándolo a alzar su rostro. Acarició con su pulgar los labios hinchados y brillantes, sintiendo cómo la lengua temblorosa de Harry acudía a su encuentro. Su cabello azabache, desordenado y sedoso, nunca había lucido tan bien como esa noche. Las pupilas de Harry estaban tan dilatadas que el verdes de sus ojos casi había desaparecido. Su cuerpo temblaba de excitación.

—Me encanta cómo usas tu boca —susurró roncamente, guiando la boca de Harry hacia su pene erecto. Potter inmediatamente abrió sus labios, apresando el glande entre ellos. _Succionó lento, lo más lento que pudo,_ como si quisiera que ese momento durara para siempre. Como si anhelara lamer cada parte de Draco toda su vida. Entonces, la lengua comenzó a moverse y Harry usó sus dedos para acariciarle los testículos. Draco jadeó y hundió sus manos en los cabellos negros para indicarle a Harry cuál era el ritmo que quería.

Potter lo complació, sujetando la base de su miembro, mirándolo a los ojos mientras tragaba aquella gruesa y caliente erección. _Lo necesito,_ parecía decirle, _quiero que estés ahora mismo dentro de mí._

Draco gruñó y alejó a Harry, sujetándolo para ponerlo de pie y empujarlo hacia la cama. Potter, en cuatro, con su trasero dispuesto para él, lo hizo estremecer. Malfoy se apresuró a separar esas redondas nalgas y lamer la caliente entrada. Un hechizo, que había aprendido a invocar cuando el sexo se volvió una simple necesidad, llenó sus dedos de lubricante con los que abrió el cuerpo de Harry, incitándole a recibirlo mientras lo sentía temblar bajo sus brazos y gemir su nombre.

 _Draco, Draco, Draco…_

Pero él no respondió, y cuando lo hizo no susurró ningún nombre.

 _Draco,_ gimió Harry al sentir la punta del miembro entrar en su cuerpo, _Draco, hazlo, por favor. Te lo suplico. Por favor._

Y por primera vez, Draco lo penetró.

 _Sexo._

 _Era un fabuloso y simple polvo._

 _Pero, nada más._

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó completamente solo, Harry observó las marcas y el semen seco cubriendo su vientre. Sintió dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo y jadeó cuando, al moverse, percibió el esperma de Draco recorriendo sus piernas. Se sonrojó y apretó los ojos mientras mordía sus labios y hundía su rostro en la almohada.

Sollozó.

 _Para Draco fue solo sexo, de eso no cabía ninguna duda._

 _Qué lástima que para Harry hubiese sido más. Mucho más._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola! :3 Este capítulo fue bastante interesante de escribir, principalmente por la personalidad que Draco presenta aquí. Es seductor, pero aleja. No quiere nada profundo; ve, es sincero, obtiene, pero no mira atrás. Y para desgracia de Harry, así no funcionan las cosas para él. :( Feo. Aunque fue una curiosa forma en que lo narré. ¿Qué opinan chicos? owo ¡Gracias por todo!

Ok, el capítulo pasado recibí reviews de dos anónimos distintos. Aquí los respondo, pero lo aclaro porque de ninguna manera quiero que estos amables lectores piensen que solo respondo a uno. Están diferenciados, pero espero que reconozcan su respuesta en base a la respuesta que les estoy dando. :) Gracias, de verdad.

 **Anónimo uno;** ¡hola! Me da mucho gusto que te la idea sea de tu agrado. Sobre qué tan buen Ministro es Draco, se verá unos capítulos más adelante. Apoyo por completo tus palabras, creo firmemente que esas experiencias que Draco vivió en la guerra lo hacen mejor persona. Pero hay una razón por la que los recuerdos y su pasado lo cambian también. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **CuquiLuna;** ¡gracias! No te preocupes. Yo soy de finales ñoños aunque los haga sufrir mucho, jajajajajaja xD. Siempre he creído que ellos se merecen su final feliz. Y los lectores también, por supuesto ;). ¡Gracias, espero que tu corazón fluffy pueda seguir siéndolo!

 **Anónimo dos** ; ¡hola! =D Muchas gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto. En sí, la "atmósfera" que rodea el fic es bastante deprimente. Creo que es algo que se nota en la forma en la que está narrada. Bueeeno, por ahora no puedo responder a muchas duda que planteas, pero en los siguientes capítulos se iránrevelando, desde cómo Draco llegó a serlo y por qué Harry llegó hasta allí, diciéndole eso a Draco. Y su relación. Con respecto a Percy, es interesante tu opinión porque es lo que también muchos opinan de Draco. Que no es una mejor persona, aunque se haya arrepentido en la guerra. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Tu deducción de qué tan buen Ministro es Draco en relación a cómo actúa Harry es cierta ;). ¿Yo lo pongo con dobles intenciones? Qué feo suena, jajajaja. Nah, y el resumen se deriva de eso. De los cofres que guardan los recuerdos de Draco. ¡Había una razón, jajaja! ¡Gracias! =D

 **¡** Muchas gracias a **Christine C, Acantha-27, Guest, xonyaa11, CuquiLuna, Kuroneko1490, Guest, AnataYume, coptesita, Annilina** por sus reviews **!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews!**

 **¡Os quiero! ¡Excelente inicio de semana!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y ella algún día confesará en su cuenta de** ** _Twitter_** **que el Drarry es canon. Yo lo sé. Mientras tanto, yo me dedico a escribir** ** _fics_** **por el simple placer de hacerlo.**

 _"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry."_

 **Capítulos:** 4/6

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE/Lemon.** Este es un _fic_ que narra una historia homosexual, que ignora el epílogo del último libro, y que puede ser algo deprimente. Si no te sientes cómodo con estos temas, aún puedes escapar. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **El Ministro de la soledad**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Los recuerdos que ya no duelen y que fueron escondidos por la arena_

 **Cuatro años antes**

Gregory resopló mientras, por quinta vez en tres años, sellaba un nuevo cofre. Nunca antes se había planteado cuántos recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos era capaz de albergar una persona. Solo hasta ahora comprendía las miles de experiencias que se necesitaban para formar a alguien. Y en lugar de admirarlo, solo sintió temor. ¿En qué clase de persona se convertiría Draco si seguía haciendo eso? Cierto era que Draco nunca había sido una persona amable y considerada, pero aún debajo de su retorcida y egoísta personalidad era su amigo. Y como tal, no podía permitir que _eso_ continuara ocurriendo.

—Este es el último —murmuró con su voz gruesa y ronca. Sin animarse a voltear hacia Draco, optó por ser directo en sus intenciones—. No guardaré otro recuerdo más.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el rubio, con ese tono tan vacío que últimamente se apoderaba de cada una de sus conversaciones y que, de cierta manera, siempre hacia sentir incómodas a las personas.

—Porque… es tonto. —Draco levantó la ceja, como si no comprendiera exactamente a qué se refería con una palabra tan carente de elocuencia—. No puedes…

—No es necesario el discurso sobre la moralidad que ninguno de los dos posee —interrumpió, incorporándose y dejando a medias su bebida—. Si lo que sientes es miedo, entonces me llevaré los cofres. Te pedí a ti guardarlos, porque nadie pensaría que se te puede confiar algo importante. Encontraré fácilmente a alguien que no le preocupe tenerlos.

Si las palabras de Draco no hubieran resultado tan ofensivas para Gregory, posiblemente las cosas habrían ocurrido de manera distinta. No obstante, Greg terminó recordando todos esos años en Hogwarts, donde Vincent y él habían soportado humillaciones similares. Lo más absurdo de todo eso era que el Draco de antes creía que Gregory era un idiota. Ahora simplemente era un hecho irrefutable.

—No vuelvas nunca, Draco —exclamó Gregory con frialdad, mirando al elfo que permanecía en una esquina, atento a las órdenes de su amo—. Entrégale al señor Malfoy todos los cofres y condúcelo a la salida. A partir de ahora no es bienvenido en esta casa.

—Como usted diga, señor. —El elfo esperó hasta que su amo saliera de la habitación para cumplir aquello que le habían encomendado. Recordando a Draco como el chiquillo que había jugado con el amo Gregory desde que tenían cuatro años, se tomó la molestia de encoger los cofres para que pudiera transportarlos con facilidad. Draco murmuró un « _gracias»_ tan gélido que inclusive el elfo, acostumbrado a ver las decisiones irracionales de sus amos y no decir nada, murmuró:

—El amo Malfoy se está olvidando de sí mismo.

Draco agachó su rostro hacia el elfo y frunció ligeramente su ceño. Durante esos años se había deshecho de tantos recuerdos que ahora no reconocía qué era verdadero y falso dentro de sí mismo, pero sí recordaba algo de su infancia que también estaba relacionado con un elfo.

—Sé dónde puedo seguir olvidándome —respondió, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

•

Hermione Granger era una persona de hábitos tranquilos que podían modificarse siempre y cuando la razón fuera importante. Draco había aprendido eso al tratarla como compañera de labores. También dedujo acertadamente que había sido eso lo que salvó a Potter y a Weasley de una muerte segura durante la guerra. Por eso, al buscarla, no le sorprendió verla sentada detrás de una inmensa torre de pergaminos a los que les dedicaba una absurda atención. Él prefería relegar a sus subordinados esa clase de detalles.

—Granger —pronunció. Hermione se sobresaltó cuando lo vio en la entrada de su oficina, pero terminó frunciendo el ceño, al parecer enojada consigo misma mientras apartaba sutilmente los documentos que estaba revisando. Parecía cansada, aunque no por su trabajo. Esa era la clase de mirada que siempre le dirigía. Como si ella supiera algo que, aparentemente, él no.

—Malfoy… ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

—El elfo, Dobby —dijo directamente—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Permitió que ustedes escaparan de la mansión Malfoy.

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! —exclamó sonrojada y mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¡Nos salvó la vida! ¿Cómo puedes…?

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin tapujos. Realmente no tenía deseos de escuchar la indignas condiciones de trabajo de los elfos, una vez más. No obstante, ella titubeó y sus ojos se humedecieron—. ¿Acaso le sirve a alguno de ustedes?

—Murió tras escapar de la mansión —dijo, y sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas y difíciles, al menos para ella—. Harry lo enterró poco después.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿En qué lugar lo enterraron?

—¿Para qué necesitas esa información? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Era obvio que no cedería fácilmente la ubicación. Draco entornó los ojos, preguntándose qué clase de persona creía que era. Sí, el pasado aún tenía su peso, pero ¿no por eso Draco había optado por dejarlo a un lado?

—No voy a desenterrar sus huesos, Granger, no tengo tan mal gusto. Está muerto, no hay nada que pueda hacerle. Aprendimos a no jugar con la muerte hace muchos años, ¿no lo crees? Tampoco _deshonraré_ su memoria, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No puedo simplemente…

—Su tumba está a las afueras de Cornwall —respondió por fin una voz masculina. Al escucharla, Hermione apretó los labios y bajó el rostro, como si estuviera maldiciéndose por no haber puesto un hechizo silenciador.

—¿« _A las afueras_ »? —cuestionó Draco, al ver a Potter entrar a la oficina.

 _Cambió,_ pensó Draco. Y era cierto. No era solo que fuera el Subjefe de la Oficina de Aurores y se portara con la seguridad de alguien que se sabía poderoso. Harry parecía distante e indiferente, aunque Draco sabía que era solo una apariencia. Quizá solo estaba comportándose de esa manera porque él estaba presente. Después de todo, un año atrás, cuando Harry lo había buscado para preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche, Draco lo miró con la misma severidad con la que se observa a un niño que no entiende en qué momento terminó el juego.

« _Fue solo sexo, Potter. ¿Acaso quieres repetirlo? Quizás la próxima semana, tenga una hora libre…»_

Harry, por supuesto, lo rechazó.

—Está cerca de una casa que le pertenece a Bill y a Fleur Weasley. Pero no la encontrarás.

—¿Por qué?

—Está protegida con el encantamiento _Fidelio_. —Luego, tras un instante en el que la mirada de Harry se suavizó, murmuró—: Hablaré con Bill. Quizás no le importe…

—Harry… —reprendió Hermione.

—No hará nada realmente contra Dobby —dijo Potter, con la certeza de alguien que sabía demasiado bien que a ese Draco ni siquiera parecía interesarle el lastimar a alguien. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más básicos.

—Muy bien, Potter. —Draco le lanzó una mirada a Hermione y dio un cabeceo a modo de despedida. Cuando Harry y Hermione estuvieron solos, ella se acercó a su amigo y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy… —musitó, sobando el puente de su nariz—. ¿Por qué alguien como él tendría que afectarme? Estoy muy bien con Anthony.

Hermione sonrió condescendientemente.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

* * *

•

 _«Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre»_

La hermosa y solitaria costa de Tinworth, en Cornwall, era un paraíso perdido. Sin dificultad alguna, Draco consiguió imaginarse a Harry con los ojos llorosos mientras sepultaba a Dobby. Seguramente él había tallado ese epitafio, tratando de que su cuerpo doliera, porque de esa manera podría aliviar un poco el peso de su dolor. Así de sentimental era Potter.

 _¿Así lo había sido Draco también?_

No podía recordarlo. Y la explicación a ello era tan sencilla que inclusive cabía en sus bolsillos. Literalmente lo hacía, porque cuando levantó la palma de su mano, miró en ella aquel hermoso cofre que un elfo se había encargado de encoger y que permanecería así hasta que el mismo Draco removiera el hechizo. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero cada día hacer eso se tornaba más y más difícil. Se agachó lo suficiente para dejar los cinco diminutos cofres sobre la tumba, antes de hacer justo al lado, con la ayuda de un hechizo, un pequeño agujero, pero suficientemente profundo para que entraran los cinco cofres. Los colocó en una perfecta hilera y antes de enterrarlos en la arena, Draco cerró los ojos y de su pecho, un recuerdo más surgió: un hilo plateado que se mecía entre sus manos por la brisa marina. Con ese _hilo_ plateado, Malfoy envolvió uno de los cofres: el que tenía los recuerdos de su infancia.

 _Porque aunque un elfo sea libre, jamás olvidará a su familia._

 _Mucho menos al caprichoso y pequeño Malfoy que Dobby ayudó a criar._

Sepultó sus recuerdos en la arena, bajo el resguardo de la tumba de Dobby. Draco cerró los ojos, notando cómo un recuerdo más en su mente parecía oscurecerse: aquella memoria en donde el rubio, teniendo apenas cinco años, había llamado a Dobby llorando, porque un pavorreal lo había perseguido.

« _El amito Malfoy debe dejar de atormentar a los pavorreales. No es agradable.»_

—Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacerlo. Tal vez te sientas orgulloso.

* * *

 _•_

 **Dos años antes**

De la chimenea unas intensas llamas verdes flotaron cuando, a las nueve de la mañana en punto, Draco llegó al Ministerio junto con cientos de personas más que trabajaban allí. La diferencia radicaba en que, mientras otros trabajadores se encontraban en su trayecto con viejos colegas y amigos para hablar, Draco Malfoy siempre caminaba en silencio, con la frente en alto e ignorando a todos como si él fuese la única persona que se trasladaba por esos pasillos; para él, el resto debían ser simples hormigas que susurraban en voz baja al verlo.

Nadie le conocía un amigo, una pareja o un simple conocido. Se rumoreaba que estaba separado de su familia y que ni siquiera sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela mantenían conversaciones con él. Las personas que trabajaban bajos sus órdenes aseguraban que, aunque no era un jefe irracional, era incómodo estar cerca de él, no solo por su mirada fría sino también por aquella expresión tan carente de emociones.

 _«Si fuera a causa del dolor o por la culpa, sería más fácil entrar en su vida… pero ni siquiera se trata de eso. Simplemente parece alguien que olvidó que posee sentimientos.»_

Los rumores que corrían en los pasillos del Ministerio no le afectaban a Draco, por supuesto. Mientras más escalones subía, mientras más ascendía de posición en su trabajo, las palabras ajenas se iban difuminando para él. La lástima de las personas ya no podía alcanzarlo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo (no podía precisar cuánto) había dejado de necesitar a las personas. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a monosílabos y órdenes. Sus almuerzos eran solitarios. Cuando buscaba sexo, lo conseguía sin que hubiera sentimientos de por medio. Ya había comprendido que las emociones lo habrían detenido en su camino hacia el ascenso porque, decisiones que en el pasado hubieran hecho tambalear sus creencias, ahora eran tomadas con un pragmatismo irrefutable.

Ya no le importaba con quién trabajaba; sangre sucia, sangre limpia, mestizos, squib, muggles… porque pasaría por encima de ellos si era necesario para llegar a su meta. Después de todo, si lo conseguía, si llegaba a ser Ministro, entonces él los dominaría a todos, proponiendo las reglas que quisiera, por muy estúpidas que sonasen.

 _¿Así es como se construye un imperio de soledad, Draco?_

—¿Señor Malfoy?

—¿Sí?

—El señor Weasley lo busca.

—¿Cuál de todos ellos?

Su asistente titubeó.

—Percy Weasley —aclaró—. Del Departamento de Ministro de Magia y Personal de Apoyo.

—Está bien.

Percy entró y miró a Draco como si aún él fuera el niño que en Hogwarts regañaba cuando lo encontraba vagando en los pasillos del castillo. El rubio también lo analizó; Percy era eficiente, trabajador y responsable, pero no era un líder innato. Quizá por eso, luego de tantos años en el Ministerio, aún no había reunido la suficiente fuerza para ser Ministro, pero Draco estaba convencido de que cuando él lo fuera, querría tener a alguien como Percy de su lado. ¿Qué mejor que un Weasley, aún si no fuera el más popular de ellos, para ganarse un punto más en esa ridícula y estereotipada sociedad?

—¿Su área necesita algo de la mía? —preguntó Draco. Percy caminó hacia él y dejó caer un pergamino en el que aún estaba fresca la firma del mismo Ministro.

—Hemos aprobado tu traslado, Malfoy —dijo Percy, con seriedad—. A partir del próximo mes trabajarás en la Subsecretaría del Ministro. Bienvenido al Departamento más importante de todos.

* * *

•

 **Medio año antes**

—¿Draco Malfoy como Ministro de Magia?

—Es lo que la sociedad ha escogido. Sus reformas, sus leyes, su apoyo… aunque parezca difícil en algunas ocasiones, ha sido justo. _Con todo._

—Pero es tan… indiferente.

—Quizá sea por eso que lo quieren; por ser alguien inalcanzable. Lo desean lejos de ellos, pero guiándolos. Mientras esté más arriba, menos lo verán y menos incómodo será…

* * *

•

Harry se sentó en la arena, frente a la tumba de Dobby. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visitado? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. No porque no pensara en el elfo, sino porque a veces enfrentar lo que había perdido, lo que la guerra le había arrancado, podía ser muy doloroso.

Suspiró cuando una persona se colocó en cuclillas a su lado y tocó su espalda. Harry miró de soslayo a Anthony y le sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte.

Anthony negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos recorrieron el epitafio tallado en la piedra.

—Es una curiosa despedida la nuestra. —Luego, los dedos de Anthony se detuvieron porque sintieron algo _diferente._ El hombre frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más para sujetar aquello fino y delicado que había sentido. ¿Un cabello? No, era un hilo… un hilo casi invisible que en algún momento del pasado había sido plateado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry acercándose también, sujetando el hilo hasta que notó que gran parte de él estaba enterrado en la arena. Curioso, sus manos escarbaron ligeramente hasta que encontró cinco diminutos y hermosos cofres llenos de arena.

—¿Son tuyos? —Anthony era consciente de que esa tumba la había hecho Harry.

—No —murmuró—. Son de…

—¿Hmmm?

—…Malfoy —susurró—. Son de Draco Malfoy.

 _¿Y si nuestro hilo del destino nunca fue rojo?_

 _Tal vez siempre fue plateado…_

* * *

 _•_

Draco caminó por la amplia y elegante oficina. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero se quedaría durante mucho tiempo: en unas semanas anunciarían que él sería el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

 _Lo había logrado._

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía miedo? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podía hablar y, sin ser consciente de ello, había comenzado a llorar?

 _Quizá porque hasta ese momento, finalmente comprendió su soledad._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Buenas madrugadas :3 Este capítulo en particular narra el avance del tiempo, las partes que fueron avanzando a medida que los años transcurrían. Explicaciones breves: después de su primer encuentro sexual, Draco y Harry no volvieron a estar juntos. Un año después de esto, Harry comenzó una relación que duró casi tres años, pero que terminó en una despedida por un acuerdo de ambas partes, aunque fue Anthony quien, indirectamente y como se ve al final, quien guió a Harry una vez más hacia Draco. ¿Se entiende? Espero que sí. No ahondé esta parte de la trama, sobre todo porque sería extender algo innecesariamente (que no se me da xD) porque relataría básicamente lo mismo; que Draco se alejaba mientras ascendía y que Harry había retomado su vida, pero sin olvidar realmente a Draco. :( Me da pena que esta breve historia esté a dos capítulos de terminar. ¡Muchas gracias por sus ánimos! =D

 **Perla;** ¡hola! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí O: Me siento importante xDDD. Eres de las pocas personas que no les incomodan mis capítulos breves, ajajajaja, te haré una placa por eso xDDD. Ya, de verdad. Tres años me han hecho empaparme de demasiada información innecesaria que ahora retengo en mi cabeza xD. Muchas gracias por leerme ;). Y, JAJAJAJA, Perlita... ¡Te gustó mi resumen! Tendré que imprimir tu review y colgarlo en la pared LOL! ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **x** onyaa11 **, Annilina, Acantha-27, coptesita, seremoon, Kuroneko1490, To Black, AnataYume, dragon de mala fe, Paulinafujoshi y Perla** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Os quiero!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y ella algún día confesará en su cuenta de** ** _Twitter_** **que el Drarry es canon. Yo lo sé. Mientras tanto, yo me dedico a escribir** ** _fics_** **por el simple placer de hacerlo.**

 _"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry."_

 **Capítulos:** 5/6

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE/Lemon.** Este es un _fic_ que narra una historia homosexual, que ignora el epílogo del último libro, y que puede ser algo deprimente. Si no te sientes cómodo con estos temas, aún puedes escapar. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **El Ministro de la soledad**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 4**

La canción de cuna y los ojos verdes

•

 _«Siempre habrá alguien que, aunque no quieras, será tu debilidad._

 _Si te sonríe, tú sonreirás; si te habla, tú responderás…_

 _Y si te necesita, tú seguirás estando ahí.»_

Había una hermosa mansión de altos techos, elegantes candelabros y ventanas tan amplias que el sol iluminaba en su totalidad aquel enorme salón que, alguien con buen gusto, se encargó de decorar soberbiamente. Los muebles eran antiguos, pero bien cuidados. Aunque parecía ser verano, en la chimenea las suaves llamas danzaban, creando una extraña atmósfera de paz.

 _Era un inocente recuerdo._

Harry no entendía qué sucedía hasta que la inmensa puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un pequeño niño lloroso que sujetaba fuertemente la mano de un elfo. Aunque la criatura parecía cada vez más borroso, el corazón de Harry latió más rápido al reconocerlo: se trataba de Dobby. El niño que sujetaba debía ser Draco, cuanto tenía quizás unos cinco años.

—Duele, Dobby, duele… —sollozó Draco, sorbiendo su nariz cuando el elfo lo ayudó a sentarse en un sofá tan grande, que los pies del niño colgaban—. ¡Haz que pare, que deje de doler!

—El amito tiene que resistir un poco más —murmuró Dobby, con esa voz chillona que Harry se descubrió echando de menos en más de una ocasión—. Tardará unos minutos, pero no dolerá para siempre.

—¡Quiero que pare! ¡Ya! —exigió con la necedad que solo un niño sobreprotegido podía tener—. ¡Mamá dijo que me cuidarías! ¡¿Dónde están mamá y papá?! ¡Les diré que te vayas!

—Los amos volverán en unas horas. —Harry se acercó unos pasos cuando Dobby apareció un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido azulado. Se encargó de destaparlo y mientras ignoraba los berrinches, dejó caer unas gotas en el dorso de la mano de Draco. De inmediato, el líquido lanzó unas burbujitas que llamaron la atención del niño.

—¡Duele! —gritó, aunque era obvio, tanto para Harry como para Dobby, que no era así. Draco solo estaba intentando hacer un mohín mientras hipeaba—. ¡Dame un dulce para que deje de doler!

— El amito Malfoy debe dejar de atormentar a los pavorreales. No es agradable. —Entonces, el elfo sonrió y Harry pudo ver que, incluso en medio de esos gritillos que estresarían hasta al más paciente de los padres, Dobby en verdad quería a Draco. Quizás el elfo tenía la esperanza de que el niño fuera una mejor persona que su padre.

—¡Fueron los pavorreales los que me persiguieron!

—Como el amito diga —dijo, colocando un pequeño vendaje en su mano.

—¡De verdad, Dobby!

—Sí, amito, sí.

—¡Piensas que digo mentiras! ¡Me has dicho que las mentiras son malas! ¡Yo soy bueno!

—Lo es, amito.

—¡Como Harry Potter! —gritó Draco, logrando que el verdadero Harry se sobresaltara al verlo tan emocionado por decir su nombre—. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Cuéntame ese cuento otra vez, Dobby!

—Hubo una vez —alcanzó a escuchar Harry, cuando el recuerdo empezaba a desvanecerse—, una noche muy oscura y un hombre muy malo que buscaba a una familia, porque ellos eran capaces de vencerlo…

Harry se alejó del pensadero, abrumado.

Caminó torpemente, apoyándose en la pared más cercana que encontró. Cerró los ojos, intentando comprender lo que acababa de ver. ¿De verdad Draco se había deshecho de un recuerdo como ese? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía… aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, nunca trató tampoco de hacerlo.

Inhaló lo más lento que pudo, tratando de aclarar todos los pensamientos que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su mente. Tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca cuando miró en dirección hacia los cofres. Aunque había conseguido regresarlos a su tamaño original, el abrirlos resultó ser imposible. Estaban sellados de tal forma que solo los dueños podían acceder a ellos. Si bien Harry se sentía un completo acosador intentando invadir la privacidad de Draco, tras mirar el recuerdo que guardaba aquel hilo plateado, comenzaba a comprender las cosas.

¿…Quizá Draco estaba escondiendo sus recuerdos… sus emociones, en esos cofres? Eso explicaría la frialdad y soledad por las que ahora era famoso. Sin embargo, si así era, ¿por qué los había dejado tan expuestos, simplemente enterrados bajo la arena? Era casi como si quisiera que alguien los encontrara.

 _Que Harry los encontrara._

—No seas idiota, Potter —se reprochó casi de inmediato—. Malfoy no necesita nada de ti.

 _¿Entonces por qué Harry no podía simplemente devolver esos cofres a la arena? Si Draco no los quería ni los necesitaba, ¿por qué él quería devolvérselos? Era un maldito entrometido._

Incómodo, Harry sujetó su túnica y se la colocó. Tardó más de lo necesario abotonándola, pero cuando al fin lo consiguió, había decidido postergarlo todo. Estaba metiéndose donde nadie lo había llamado. Así que, maldiciendo todo, se dirigió a la chimenea, apareciendo instantes después en el Ministerio donde se sintió asfixiado. Era como si todas las personas supieran que él tenía el corazón de Draco Malfoy, el Ministro, entre sus manos. Como si todos lo culparan por intentar devolverle unas emociones que hasta ahora no parecían haberle afectado, pues había conseguido lo que quería y, además, era un buen Ministro. Duro quizá, pero justo.

Nervioso, continuó andando hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde evitó cualquier conversación. Lo único que deseaba era refugiarse en su oficina y engañarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que todo estaba bien. Estaba exagerando, lo sabía, pero… _demonios._

—¿Jefe? —preguntó alguien, detrás de la puerta luego de tocarla sin obtener respuesta—. Jefe, voy a entrar.

Harry intentó lucir serio, pero indudablemente era un mal actor. Su subordinado, un auror que tenía menos de tres años en servicio, lo miró y dedujo sin dificultad que algo le ocurría. Sin embargo, Harry era famoso por su irritabilidad y mal humor cuando le preguntaban por cosas que ni siquiera él comprendía, así que prefirió limitarse a cumplir las órdenes que le habían mandado.

—Jefe, han enviado este _memorándum_ de la Oficina Principal —explicó, dejando un documento sobre el escritorio de Harry—. Es acerca del caso de Gregory Goyle; al parecer, ha cumplido las condiciones que se le impusieron tras su salida de Azkaban y ahora puede volver a tener total libertad en el uso de su varita. No tendrá que venir más al Ministerio cada medio para el control de su magia y sus negocios. También podrá salir del país otra vez.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —murmuró Harry, aunque apenas había prestado atención a lo que le había dicho.

—Requiere su firma como encargado de la Oficina de Aurores —respondió—. Y tiene que hablar con Goyle, para asegurarse de que usted está de acuerdo con esto.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Harry, cual un niño al que lo habían obligado a bañarse.

—Está esperando afuera, jefe.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que Harry deseó no haber vuelto al Ministerio, murmuró:

—Sí, por supuesto. No tomará mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que Harry pensó cuando Gregory entró a la oficina, fue cuánto lo había cambiado el tiempo. Años atrás lo había visto un par de veces, pero nunca le había prestado tanta atención ni había estado tan cerca de él como ahora. Gregory, más que ansioso por tener de vuelta toda su libertad, parecía aburrido de todo eso. Era como si el hecho de que pudiera ser un ciudadano normal lo trajera sin cuidado.

—Goyle —murmuró Harry, indicándole que se sentara. Rápidamente, un fuerte hechizo de privacidad envolvió toda la oficina, pero el otro, acostumbrado a ello, no se inmutó. Harry tomó entre sus manos el documento que el auror le había dejado y lo leyó brevemente. Levantó ambas cejas cuando encontró al pulcra firma del Ministro hasta el final, dando su aprobación para la liberación de Goyle. Su curiosidad le llevó a preguntarse si acaso, cuando obtuvo esa firma, Gregory había conseguido hablar con Draco.

—Granger me dijo que tienes que firmar ese documento y este —musitó, entregándole otro pergamino—. Es para el Ministro y algo sobre llevar el control de los participantes de la guerra.

—¿Llamas Ministro a Malfoy? —preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente—. Se supone que son amigos.

Goyle desvió su rostro hacia la pared, y a menos de que encontrara los dibujos de Teddy muy interesantes (en realidad, sí podría ser una opción: Teddy era un gran artista y Harry un padrino demasiado orgulloso), parecía más bien que estaba evitando hablar de Draco. No obstante, Goyle lo sorprendió al decir:

—Ese Draco no es mi amigo.

Potter detuvo sus movimientos para volver a mirarlo. Después de tantos años interrogando, Harry sabía reconocer el momento en el que un acusado estaba a punto de confesar algo importante. Se enderezó un poco más, pero se recargó en la silla, permitiendo que Goyle tomara control sobre ello.

—¿" _Ese Draco_ "?

—El que se olvidó a sí mismo. Aquel… solo es un desconocido.

El silencio duró lo bastante para volverse incómodo. Goyle simplemente miró los pergaminos que aún carecían de la firma de Harry, absurda pero indispensable. Estaba a punto de recordárselo, cuando lo escuchó carraspear para llamar su atención.

—Hace un par de días… encontré unos cofres enterrados en la arena.

 _En el blanco_ , pensó Harry cuando Gregory pareció sorprendido de verdad por esa declaración.

—No pueden abrirse —continuó diciendo mientras firmaba los documentos—. Y el lugar donde se encontraban… solo una persona pudo haber hecho eso. ¿Tú sabes quién fue? —Extendió su mano, entregándole los pergaminos que Goyle tardó en sujetar. Cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se colorearon; Harry supo que estaba por tomar una decisión de la que no estaba convencido, pero que tampoco quería desaprovechar.

—¿Puedes ir a mi mansión a la hora del té?

* * *

•

Harry nunca antes se había puesto a pensar qué clase de vida tendría alguien como Gregory Goyle. Lo recordaba como un bravucón que no era capaz de hilar más de dos frases. Pero lo cierto era que, inclusive detrás de esa apariencia torpe y hasta malvada, Goyle también era una persona y como tal, tenía virtudes y defectos. Y tal vez Harry nunca podría perdonar todas las atrocidades que él y muchos otros cometieron durante la guerra, pero podría rehacer la opinión que tenía sobre él. Sobre todo, después de lo que había escuchado de sus labios y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La mansión de la familia Goyle no era tan ostentosa como la de los Malfoy, pero compartían esa frialdad que Harry asociaba con los lugares enormes y habitados por pocas personas. Potter había permanecido de pie en la puerta principal durante un largo rato, hasta que un elfo lo había animado a seguirlo hacia un despacho que casi no parecía ser usado, pero en el que, curiosamente, había una fotografía de un muchacho de sonrisa esplendorosa. A Harry le pareció vagamente conocido, pero no pudo deducir quién era, porque Goyle entró, aunque no solo: Narcissa Malfoy estaba acompañándolo.

Cuando notó que la severa mirada de la mujer se posaba en él, Harry se preguntó si por fin había cavado su propia tumba solo. No obstante, ella, tras analizarlo, miró hacia los cinco cofres que un elfo había colocado en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que todos se vieran.

—Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy —dijo al fin, cuando la sorpresa pasó. Narcissa suspiró con suavidad, respondiendo al saludo cuando se sentó a su lado en unos movimientos tan cuidados y elegantes, que Harry realmente se sintió un imbécil maleducado a su lado. Su memoria, la muy maldita, decidió empeorar su incomodidad al hacerle recordar una tarde de muchos años atrás, cuando insultó a Narcissa… aunque, ciertamente, ella tampoco fue muy agradable entonces. Tras un prolongado silencio en el que dos tazas de té aparecieron frente a ellos, Harry añadió—: Esto es… incómodo.

Narcissa no pareció ofendida. En realidad, ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado. Sin embargo, eso no alivió a Harry e increíblemente se sintió mejor cuando Goyle finalmente dirigió su atención a ellos. Esos minutos había estado analizando los cofres, como si quisiera descubrir algo que había olvidado.

—Son estos —confirmó Goyle. Narcissa pareció entender a qué se refería, así que asintió, dándole permiso de continuar—. Potter, no sé si ya lo sepas, pero aquí están guardados los recuerdos de Draco. Por su propia voluntad, empezó a _esconderlos_ desde hace tiempo… mucho antes de que comenzara a trabajar en el Ministerio.

—Lo imaginé —dijo, y al notar que esperaban una explicación de su parte, mostró el hilo plateado que había escondido dentro de un pañuelo—. Este recuerdo estaba alrededor de uno de los cofres… lamento haberlo visto.

—Jamás pensé que Draco sería capaz de llegar a este punto —dijo Narcissa, incorporándose para delinear los cofres, sin reprocharle el haber invadido la privacidad de su familia—. Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando decidió mudarse. Siempre amó la mansión, a pesar de todo. Pero al verlo ascender y cumplir sus metas mientras él aseguraba que todo estaba bien, hizo que nosotros… —Sin poder completar esas palabras, Harry vio a Narcissa como la madre de Draco, y la pena en su mirada, así como también el arrepentimiento de su voz, le hacían saber que ella en verdad se sentía mal por no haber detenido a Draco a tiempo. Porque estaba seguro de que Narcissa intentó que su hijo no cayera en una soledad mortal… pero había llegado demasiado tarde.

—No es su culpa —dijo Harry, a falta de mejores palabras—. Malfoy tal vez simplemente creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ustedes y él.

Ella sonrió.

—No pensé que llegaría el día en el que escucharía a Harry Potter defender a mi hijo. —Entrecerró sus preciosos ojos grises (Potter siempre había pensado que los ojos de Draco eran herencia de su padre; ahora comprendía que era bastante parecido a su madre, mucho más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista) y murumuró—: No creo que haya sido casualidad el que usted haya encontrado los recuerdos de Draco.

Harry tampoco lo creía.

—Gregory —llamó la dama, mirándolo—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de devolverle a Draco la responsabilidad de sus emociones.

—Los hechizos de protección se realizaron para que solo Draco y yo pudiéramos verlos. Pero puede ser que la magia le permita a Narcissa abrirlos, al ser Malfoy. El problema…

Harry supo que ese era el momento en el que él intervendría.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Alguien tiene que _recibir_ los recuerdos de Draco —contestó Narcissa—. Como estoy _violando_ la magia de mi hijo en el sello de los cofres, es probable que los frascos que contienen los recuerdos de Draco se rompan, dispersando los recuerdos. Y si eso ocurre, podrían perderse. Es por eso que alguien debe _contenerlos._

—¿Quieren que guarde en mi mente los recuerdos de Draco? ¿E-está bien eso? ¿Qué pasará si los veo? No creo que a Draco le guste…

—¿Lo hará o no, señor Potter? —preguntó Narcissa. Algo en la firmeza de esa mujer le hizo entender a Harry que ella confiaba en él y que, si era necesario entregarle las memorias de Draco para salvarlo, lo haría—. Como dije… creo que Draco esperaba que, algún día, tú pudieras devolverle su corazón.

No pudo titubear.

—Está bien.

Mucho tiempo después, Harry solo podía recordar aquel momento de una sola manera: hubieron susurros de hechizos que no conocía, seguidos de unas pequeñas explosiones que liberaron cientos de hilos, como una lluvia plaetada cayendo demasiado lento. Por un momento, Harry se vio rodeado solo de hilos; todo lo demás había desaparecido. Cuando estiró la mano para tocar uno de los recuerdos, este se fundió en su piel y desapareció. De inmediato, los otros hilos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo: se acercaban a un asustado Harry, fundiéndose en su piel.

Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Harry conoció a Draco.

 _Al verdadero Draco._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Y esto nos lleva de vuelta al inicio del fic! xD.

¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? :3 Jejeje, espero que muy bien. Como vieron, este capítulo tenía que contener el punto de vista de Harry, nuestro salvador favorito. (Ah, Harry… por qué Draco te llamaba San Potter xD). Adoré escribir este capítulo. Por cierto, no suelo escribir tan fría a Narcissa, pero es cierto que me suelo dejar llevar por este personaje, jajaja, y sip, en el sexto libro tanto ella como Harry tienen un encuentro poco agradable e.é. Me gustó trabajar con Goyle, pero bueno, qué les digo, le tengo un montón de cariño a este chico. (¡Seeeeeh!) Y pues… u.u nos queda solo el epílogo, muajaua. ¡Gracias! :D!

Este capítulo fue escrito con la preciosa canción **Lullaby** de **Nickelback,** acompañándome. ¡Gracias a los buenos músicos que hacen de este mundo, un lugar mejor!

 **Kaith Jackson** ; ¡hola, qué gusto leerte otra vez! Muchas gracias por estar aquí también. Draco es un personaje complejo. Fue criado para la grandeza, para tener poder; creo que en este fic en particular narró esa parte de él que, en cierta manera, es triste y oscura. Con respecto a las explicaciones que doy en cada capítulo, más que por inseguridad, es para aclarar las dudas que surgen en una trama que avanza tan rápidamente, justamente como la duda que tú planteas xD (¿Explicando esto también soy insegura? D:!, jajaja, es broma): La parte en la que Draco le ofreció sexo a Harry fue por una simple causa: quería comprobar que ya no le afectaba. Lo había dejado atrás, ¿no? Entonces, acercarse a él, incluso de una manera tan íntima, no tendría que molestarle. Inconscientemente, creo que Draco esperaba que Harry se diera cuenta que algo era distinto en él. ¿Por qué Harry aceptó? Porque, indirectamente, he planteado la idea de que a Harry le había gustado Draco de antes; de cuando se atrevió a ingresar en el Ministerio. Quizás quería arriesgarse. No es lógico, ni es tal vez la mejor manera, pero Harry nunca se ha caracterizado por ser precisamente un hombre extremadamente racional.

Sobre lo del prefacio/prólogo: Hay un lío enorme en esto, que si un autor o alguien más habla de historia y otro son las notas de autor, las razones… pero, en realidad, yo me remoto a mis clases de literatura donde me explicaron que el prólogo, en las novelas, abarcaba la presentación de la historia mientras que el prefacio contaba una parte "adelantada" de la historia; así pues, el prefacio en este fic, narra el momento actual y los siguientes fueron la manera de llegar al prefacio. Me quedé con esa explicación, que me gustó xD. Jajajaja. ¡Gracias, besos!

 **Raissa;** me alegra muchísimo que sea así. ¡Gracias por haber leído estos fics y animarte a dejar un review! :D! El nuevo capítulo es un lío. ¿A que sí? Espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Besos!

¡Muchas gracias a **aoki ashia, xonyaa11, Kaith Jackson, coptesita, Acantha-27, AnataYume, seremoon, Christine C, Izlandi, Kuroneko1490, Raissa, The darkness princess, Paulinafujoshi** por sus reviews!

 **¡Excelente fin de semana! ¡Os quiero!**


	6. Epílogo

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y ella algún día confesará en su cuenta de** ** _Twitter_** **que el Drarry es canon. Yo lo sé. Mientras tanto, yo me dedico a escribir** ** _fics_** **por el simple placer de hacerlo.**

 _"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry."_

 **Capítulos:** 6/6

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE/Lemon.** Este es un _fic_ que narra una historia homosexual, que ignora el epílogo del último libro, y que puede ser algo deprimente. Si no te sientes cómodo con estos temas, aún puedes escapar. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **El Ministro de la soledad**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Epílogo**

 _Cuando la intranquilidad de mi corazón desapareció_

Harry Potter era una de esas personas que no guardaban con cariño los recuerdos de su infancia. Quizá porque, para empezar, ni siquiera había tenido una; estaba seguro de que vivir bajo las escaleras en compañía de las arañas, no podía considerarse como tal. A veces, cuando miraba los reportes de los aurores o simplemente padecía de una noche de insomnio, los recuerdos llegaban, recordándole una vida que había jurado dejar atrás. Pero, mientras más lo analizaba y profundizaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que sus memorias eran extrañas e inconexas, y que no recordaba una gran parte de ellas.

En alguna ocasión, Harry escuchó decir (probablemente a Hermione) que los recuerdos dolorosos se guardaban en una parte de la mente a la cual era difícil acceder, a menos de que uno deliberadamente los buscara. Ahora, luego de tantos años y tras mucho sufrimiento, por fin comenzaba a comprenderlo: Harry también había escondido sus recuerdos. La diferencia con Malfoy radicaba en que el rubio lo había hecho a propósito; Harry ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que había comenzado a desechar toda su niñez.

Pero ¿eso en qué lo convertía? ¿En una persona mucho más valiente o solo en una más cobarde? Era difícil decidirlo. ¿Él, en última instancia, de verdad era mejor que Draco? ¿Realmente alguien como Harry merecía guardar los recuerdos, buenos o malos, de una persona?

 _Él…_

 _—_ Buenas tardes, señor.

Harry entreabrió los ojos. No recordaba que sus párpados pesaran tanto. En realidad, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido. ¿En qué lugar estaba? Una habitación, al parecer, aunque no la suya. Buscó con la mirada a la criatura que lo había saludado y descubrió a una elfina doblando un pañuelo blanco con una parsimonia asombrosa para alguien como él.

 _—_ ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, tratando de incorporarse, aunque fallando miserablemente en el proceso. Todo su cuerpo pesaba y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Cientos de imágenes aparecieron en su mente: recuerdos de una vida que no era suya, pero sí de un pequeño niño rubio de ojos grises, que cada vez parecía conocer más y más.

—En la mansión de la familia Goyle —respondió la elfina, acercándose y extendiendo su mano para, con el pañuelo mojado, refrescar el rostro de Harry—. Ha tenido fiebre y pesadillas, señor. Cali ha estado cuidándolo desde que se desmayó. ¿Necesita algo?¿Cómo se siente, señor?

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias —dijo, intentando que la buena voluntad de la elfina no lo confundiera aún más—. ¿Podrías traerme agua, Cali?

—Enseguida la traeré, señor. —Cuando la elfina desapareció entre delicadas reverencias, Harry buscó la manera de dejar su mente en blanco. Suspiró lentamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. Nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando estuvo herido de gravedad luego de algunas misiones peligrosas, le había costado tanto esfuerzo ponerse de pie. Al conseguirlo, se tambaleó tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el mueble más cercano para no caer directo hacia el suelo.

 _Los recuerdos de Draco realmente eran difíciles de sostener._

Aun así, Harry sabía que si quería acercarse a Draco, tenía que aprender a mantener su cuerpo estable, sin importar cuán difícil fuera. Se enderezó y estuvo a punto de realizar un hechizo, cuando la fotografía de un muchacho sonriente llamó su atención: era el mismo que anteriormente había visto en el despacho de Goyle. Harry miró la imagen un rato, preguntándose quién era, pero al mismo tiempo pensando en que, inclusive en esos detalles, era fácil notar que Draco había cambiado; en su oficina en el Ministerio, Malfoy no tenía fotografías, dibujos, recuerdos o un simple adorno. Pero Goyle sí. Porque él había preferido quedarse con su tormentoso pasado.

—Se llama Andrew —dijo alguien. Harry regresó a la realidad, mirando a Gregory entrar a la habitación, acompañado de la elfina, Cali, quien levitaba a su alrededor una jarra de agua y una bandeja que contenía un ligero almuerzo. Cali preparó una mesita de centro y colocó todo allí, haciendo una reverencia al terminar y desaparecer, sonriendo tímida cuando Harry le dio las gracias. Durante esos minutos, Goyle se había acercado a la fotografía, limpiando con un elegante pañuelo la ligera capa de polvo que la cubría.

—¿Es miembro de tu familia? —preguntó Harry, sin saber por qué. A Gregory no pareció molestarle su curiosidad, porque se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

—Era alguien importante.

—¿"Era"? ¿Quizás… murió?

—No… él vive —musitó, alejándose de la fotografía—. Y eso solo lo empeora todo.

—¿Goyle?

—¿Irás con Draco?

Harry podía ser despistado y distraído, pero no era idiota. Sabía que Goyle no hablaría de su vida con alguien como él. Así que, siguiendo el cambio de tema, asintió.

—Tiene que recordar. Todos quieren que recuerde, ¿no?

—Tú más que nadie, al parecer. El que lo odia.

—Yo no lo odio.

—¿Entonces, acaso lo quieres?

Silencio. Luego:

—Solo creo que nadie debería vivir en soledad. Ni siquiera él.

* * *

ж

Tener recuerdos era difícil. Mucho más difícil que no poseerlos. Eso fue algo que Harry supo pocos días después de haber recibido el pasado de Draco.

Repentinamente, Harry se descubrió añorando a personas que no conocía, sintiendo nostalgia por lugares en los que nunca había estado, y anhelando cosas que nunca antes había pensado. Sin darse cuenta, los recuerdos de Draco comenzaban a cambiarlo poco a poco, en detalles mínimos, casi inexistentes, pero que desbarataban todo en lo que Harry había creído durante mucho tiempo.

La primera noche se encontró mirando la guerra desde otro punto de vista y, por un instante, fue lo bastante ingenuo para creer que eso sería lo peor que recordaría hecho ovillo bajo sus sábanas, porque el miedo que Voldemort le causaba a Draco era terrible. No obstante, cuando la tercera noche llegó, Harry descubrió entre lágrimas y temblores, lo mucho que envidiaba a Malfoy, porque esa vez los recuerdos decidieron atacarlo con algo de lo que Harry había carecido, pero Draco tuvo demasiado: una infancia llena de amor y dos padres que idolatraban a su hijo.

 _No entendía qué orilló a Draco a hacer lo que hizo._

Desde la perspectiva de Draco, en su mente Harry supo lo que significaba tener a una madre colocándolo en su regazo mientras le sonreía cariñosamente y le daba dulces besos en su mejilla. Conoció a un padre que, aunque frío, miraba con orgullo sus creaciones absurdas e infantiles, como un dibujo horrendo. Entendió cuánto emocionaba a unos padres magos descubrir el estallido de magia accidental de su hijo y felicitarlo por ello, en lugar de terminar encerrado en la oscuridad de una alacena.

Harry no sabía que podía llorar a causa de Draco.

Pero esa noche lo hizo.

A partir de ese momento, Harry hizo todo lo posible para que los recuerdos de Draco no volvieran a entrar en sus pensamientos. En cierta manera, era como evitar que Voldemort se apoderada de su mente. A los seis días, Harry ya podía manejarlo, aunque cuando bajaba la guardia, algún diminuto momento del pasado se colaba a sus emociones. Se alegró de haber dicho que estaba enfermo y que, a regañadientes, Hermione apoyara su mentira; Harry no sabía si podría controlarse a sí mismo, si por casualidad se encontrara con Draco antes de tiempo.

Cuando finalmente volvió a pisar los pasillos del Ministerio, Harry pensó que el universo conspiraba a su favor, porque al abordar el ascensor se encontró con que Draco ya estaba ahí. El rubio, vestido formalmente, le hizo pensar a Harry cuán bien le quedaba ser el líder. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras murmuraba unos « _buenos días»_ que Draco apenas pareció escuchar, pero que respondió con su fría educación. Al cerrarse las puertas, Harry se colocó a su lado y descubrió que el aroma de Draco era suave, no dulce, y le recordaba mucho al jardín de Narcissa Malfoy, un lugar en el cual nunca había estado. Harry se preguntó si el rubio portaba ese aroma por casualidad o había una parte de él que se negaba a dejar escapar el pasado. Cerró los ojos, aspirando sutilmente el aroma y susurró:

—Ella tiene rosas de todos los colores y a ti te gusta jugar entre los árboles y las plantas, pero siempre te riñe por ello. Por supuesto, como cualquier madre, no quiere que te lastimes, aunque tú estás convencido de que es porque quiere más a sus plantas que a ti. Y la idea es tan ridícula que inclusive ella se ríe…

Por un momento, todo permaneció en silencio. Al abrir sus ojos, Harry descubrió que Draco lo miraba de soslayo, pero sin cambiar su expresión indiferente. Era obvio que lo había escuchado, aunque el resultado no era el que había esperado Harry. ¿Quizá no había transmitido su mensaje correctamente? ¿Draco no había comprendido lo que Harry poseía de él? Era una posibilidad. Tal vez debería decírselo directamente.

Harry separó sus labios, listo para explicarlo todo, cuando la voz femenina del ascensor anunció el piso al que Malfoy iba. Harry perdió el aliento cuando lo vio acomodarse su ropa y salir, pero consiguió detener las puertas para ver la espalda de Draco, quien, indiferente, parecía no darle importancia a lo que había escuchado.

—¡Espera! —gritó, intentando que el ascensor no se cerrara. Draco se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una expresión tranquila—. Yo…

—Tienes mis recuerdos —aseveró. La cara de Harry debió ser suficiente para darle una respuesta, porque enseguida añadió—: En realidad no me importa. Carga con ellos si así lo quieres, Potter. A mí no me hacen falta.

Fue así como Harry descubrió que entregarle a Draco sus recuerdos no iba a ser sencillo; sobre todo porque él no los quería de vuelta. Aun así, siguió intentándolo porque era Harry Potter y su terquedad era conocida por todos. Quizá por eso a Percy Weasley no le sorprendió que, tras escuchar los rumores en los que se decía que Harry quería entregarle _algo_ al Ministro, Harry apareciera exigiendo hablar con él. En un principio Percy había considerado negarle el paso, pero tras mirar sus ojos verdes, supo que Harry hacia lo correcto, aunque sus métodos no fueran los adecuados. Y Percy ya había aprendido que, a veces, simplemente se necesitaba confiar en él.

A Harry le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Percy había permitido que entrara a la oficina del Ministro y vagamente se preguntó si, acaso, el pelirrojo había llegado a tenerle cariño a Draco. Era probable. Aun así, todos sus pensamientos se difuminaron cuando, al buscar al rubio, lo descubrió mirando hacia la ventana e ignorándolo, como últimamente, desde que se enteró que Harry tenía sus recuerdos, lo hacía.

—Draco, no puedes continuar así. ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, maldita sea!

Ojalá no le hubiera pedido eso. Cuando Draco volteó, Harry se encontró apresado por la mirada más fría que en su vida había sentido. Una que, por más que lo intentaba, no terminaba de creer que fuera la de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Detenerme _solo_ porque tú lo dices, Potter? —exclamó como si la sola idea fuese ridícula—. Mírame bien. Este es el imperio de mi dolor. Ahora todos lo pueden ver.

—Sé que has llegado hasta donde querías y tal vez te parezca que estás en lo correcto, pero, maldita sea, no puedes seguir viviendo sin tener sentimientos.

—Claro que puedo —respondió Draco, bajando la copa que tenía en su mano, y colocándola en la mesita más cercana—. Lo he hecho hasta ahora. ¿Acaso se están quejando de mi trabajo como Ministro? ¿Ves alguien pensar que lo que hago está mal?

—¡Tus padres, tus amigos! Existen muchas personas que están preocupadas por ti —aseguró, acercándose. Draco, sin molestarse en apartarlo, apenas cambió su expresión cuando Harry sujetó su túnica para atraerlo hacia él. Malfoy pensó que tal vez sería golpeado, pero el moreno se limitó a mirarlo mientras decía en voz baja—: Y yo también estoy preocupado por ti.

Draco nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán verdes, almendrados y sinceros eran los ojos de Harry porque la primera vez que lo tuvo tan cerca, había sido en una mansión que ya no recordaba. La segunda ocasión en que pudo haberlo notado, Draco volteó el rostro y el cuerpo de Harry hacia la cama, porque no soportaba la esperanza que se alojaba en su mirada. Solo hasta ahora, en la tercera ocasión, Draco lo miraba de verdad. Y casi sintió pena al darse cuenta de que por muy hermosos que fueran esos ojos, para él eran exactamente iguales a los de cualquier otro.

—Estoy ocupado —murmuró y sujetó la mano de Harry para que lo soltara. Pero Potter, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que el rubio se proponía, cerró su puño con más fuerza alrededor de la túnica e inclinó su rostro hacia él.

Fue un movimiento inconsciente e impulsivo, pero, como solía ser en su vida, nunca se arrepintió por ello.

Los labios de Harry chocaron con fuerza contra los de Draco. Sintió, más que vio, cómo Malfoy fruncía su ceño, pero eso no le restó valor a Harry. Durante cinco malditos años había recordado el calor de la boca de Draco, la suavidad de sus labios y la sensual manera en la que lo besó. Harry había pensado todo ese tiempo que si esperaba lo suficiente, algún día Draco volvería con él. Ahora recordaba que esperar nunca había sido lo suyo. Harry siempre había luchado por lo que quería y si tenía que pelear contra el Ministro de Magia, lo haría.

Draco no respondió al beso, pero tampoco se apartó. Era casi como si no supiera qué hacer; aprovechándose de ello, Harry rodeó el cuerpo de Draco con sus brazos y abrió ligeramente su boca para aprisionar con suavidad el labio inferior del otro. Su lengua lo acarició y en un suspiro inesperado, la mano de Harry subió para sujetarlo por la nunca y animarlo, casi tímidamente, a seguir los movimientos.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que Draco respondiera. Las esperanzas y el autoestima de Harry estaban por derrumbarse cuando Draco, temblando como un cachorrito asustado, lo estrechó entre sus brazos también. Harry se maravilló y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió el corazón del otro palpitar velozmente en su pecho; y tal vez Draco había escondido su memoria, pero existían emociones que no podían ser dejadas de lado tan fácilmente.

Fue entonces, en medio de caricias nerviosas y labios temblorosos, cuando el rubio respondió a su beso.

Draco abrió su boca, apenas moviéndola, para sentir mejor los labios de Harry. Era como un primer beso, inexperto y tímido, pero lleno de emociones inolvidables. Había demasiada incomodidad, torpeza y miedo, pero ambos deseaban continuar. Harry, sin saber qué ocurría, apretó más fuerte a Draco cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse; cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, una fuerte descarga de magia sacudió sus entrañas, otorgándole a la mente de Harry, en cuestión de segundos, escenas de un pasado cercano de Draco, del que había desechado en un frasco de cristal: Draco mirándolo cuando caminaba en el Ministerio, Draco mordiéndose los labios cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, el extraño anhelo que sentía por quererlo para él y la terrible amargura que lo invadió cuando comprendió que Harry le gustaba.

 _Harry Potter le gustaba a Draco Malfoy._

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a la devastadora revelación que acababa de descubrir indirectamente _,_ Harry fue empujado con fuerza. Se tambaleó pero no cayó. Estaba mareado. Alzó su mirada, aún confundido, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Draco lo miraba horrorizado mientras se cubría la boca con una mano. Además, estaba sonrojado.

Harry se paralizó. En casi seis años no había visto esa ni ninguna otra expresión.

 _¿Acaso…?_

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco, saliendo de su estupor y frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba como si quisiera mandarlo a lo más profundo de Azkaban—. ¡¿Por qué me besaste, imbécil?!

—Estás enojado —balbuceó Harry, quien, ante los ojos de Draco, no podía verse más estúpido en ese momento. Entornó los ojos y gritó:

—¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado! ¡Te apropias de mis recuerdos, como si tuvieras el maldito derecho de tocarlos! ¡Tu curiosidad Gryffindor y tu complejo de héroe tenían que hacer de las suyas! ¡Nadie solicitó la ayuda de San Potter! ¡Es mi privacidad! ¡Deja esos recuerdos donde…!

La fuerte carcajada de Harry llenó el lugar, deteniendo la perorata de Draco. Y durante unos preciosos segundos, eso fue todo lo que se escuchó. Potter se limpió la lágrima que caía de sus ojos y siguió sonriendo, aún después de que Draco le ordenara callarse por tercera vez.

—¡Estás enojado conmigo, Draco! ¡Me llamaste San Potter! —aseguró, demasiado sonriente para el gusto del otro.

—¡Me diste unos recuerdos que no necesitaba y no quería! —gritó.

—Fue el beso… el beso te regresó unos pocos recuerdos —susurró Harry, comprendiéndolo todo. Siempre había creído que Draco no se expresaba, que sus emociones estaban escondidas, que nada en él delataba lo que pensaba; ahora comprendía cuán equivocado había estado. Draco fruncía el ceño, sus ojos brillaban cuando se enfada e inclusive movía su pie, impaciente. Oh, Merlín, ese Draco estaba a punto de hechizarlo y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír.

Draco caminó furioso hacia la puerta de su oficina. Llamó, entre gritos y totalmente irritado, a Percy, quien lo miró a los ojos y sonrió sutilmente.

—¡Saca a este idiota de _mi_ Ministerio! —rugió, señalando a Harry—. ¡Despídelo!

—Ministro —razonó Percy—, no podemos despedir a nuestro Jefe de Aurores sin motivos.

—¡Encontraré una razón, maldición! ¡Hasta entonces, sácalo de aquí!

Percy estaba a punto de dar una nueva replica cuando Harry se paró frente a él y negó. Estaba tranquilo y su felicidad era tan contagiosa que el pelirrojo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder con una sonrisa.

—Me voy ahora mismo, Percy, no tienes que patearme —dijo. Antes de irse, y ante la presencia de Percy, Harry miró a Draco con cariño y murmuró—: Tú también me gustas, Draco.

Pasaron dos semanas luego de ese incidente. Gracias a Hermione, Harry se enteró de que Draco había estado trabajando desde su casa. No sabía a cuál se refería, pero Harry esperaba que fuera en la mansión Malfoy. Aún no había sido despedido y conservaba gran parte de los recuerdos Draco, así que comenzó a preguntarse qué ocurriría. Quizá Draco lo torturaría y haría todo lo posible para que sus caminos nunca más se cruzaran. Pero si tenía suerte, y si los pocos recuerdos que tenía Draco le devolvían una parte de lo que fue, pronto volverían a tener peleas y discusiones que, ambos sabían, eran ridículas, pero no podían dejar de tener.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos como estaba, Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender que el ruido que se escuchaba con insistencia era alguien golpeando la puerta. Potter se hundió mejor en la cama en donde estaba recostado y decidió fingir que no estaba; no tenía ánimos para soportar una visita y las protecciones incinerarían a cualquiera que quisiera entrar sin su autorización. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando se despertó sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que las protecciones habían caído. No, no las atacaron. Simplemente le dieron en el paso a alguien que ahora subía por las escaleras rápidamente.

Harry dio un brinco desde la cama y sujetó la manija de la puerta de su habitación en el momento exacto en el que la persona estaba por entrar. El corazón de Harry se aceleró y su mano empezó a buscar su varita cuando, el que estaba detrás de la puerta, gritó:

—¡Potter!

Solo existía una persona en todo el universo que arrastraba las letras de su apellido de esa manera.

—¿Draco?

—No, Salazar Slytherin. ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! —dijo, intentando empujar la puerta, pero la mano de Harry se lo impedía—. ¡Abre, idiota!

—¿Cómo atravesaste las protecciones? —preguntó, aún sin moverse. Escuchó un resoplido al otro lado.

—Soy el Ministro, Potter. Cuando es necesario, la magia puede ceder ante mí… además…

—¿Además…?

—Potter, me siento un verdadero estúpido hablando con una maldita puerta.

—¿Puedes atravesar protecciones que matarían a otros, pero no puedes con una puerta? —se mofó sin darse cuenta. Aquello se sentía curiosamente familiar. Sonrió.

—Potter… —advirtió.

Harry rio por lo bajo y alejó su mano. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Draco, que parecía haber salido recientemente del trabajo por la túnica que portaba, lo miró. No sabía si estaba enojado o venía a maldecirlo para toda su vida, pero lo cierto era que Harry se sintió ridículamente excitado. Draco se veía muy bien. Parecía vivo.

—¿Abres la puerta, pero no me dejas pasar?

—¿Vienes por tus recuerdos?

Hubo un duelo de miradas que ninguno deseaba perder. Era una extraña mezcla del pasado y el presente. Sin embargo, Harry fracasó cuando Draco levantó su mano y le quitó las gafas de su rostro. Parpadeó, acostumbrándose a esa visión, sin darse cuenta que ese gesto ocasionó que Draco esbozara una sonrisa.

—Sí —murmuró—, vengo a recuperar mis recuerdos. A causa de ese maldito beso, los únicos que tengo que son los que están relacionados contigo. ¿Sabes cuán molesto es tener que pensar en ti a cada minuto?

—Me da gusto saber que te tomas tanto tiempo para pensar en mí —dijo divertido, cruzando los brazos.

A Draco, no obstante, no le causó gracia el comentario.

Sujetó a Harry y lo empujó hasta la cama. Antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, Draco lo apresó entre su cuerpo y el colchón, sujetándole las manos. Buscó su mirada y, al encontrarla, cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. La nariz de Draco se deslizó suavemente por el rostro de Harry, aprovechándose de esa cercanía para sentirlo mejor.

—Realmente estoy enojado contigo, Potter —susurró, llevando sus labios al oído del moreno, quien se estremeció ante la repentina invasión de su espacio personal—. Estas dos semanas no he podido hacer otra cosa que _recordarte,_ cuando se suponía que pasé los últimos siete años intentando olvidar lo que me causabas. Pensé en cada momento, cada roce, cada pequeño detalle de nuestra historia y esa noche en la que te hice mío, sin darme cuenta. Estoy _tan molesto_ porque quiero volver a hacerlo, quiero _sentirte de verdad_ y comprobar si esas palabras que me dijiste no son solo una mentira, porque, maldito seas, Potter, no puedo resistir un minuto más.

Harry gimió con suavidad. No era solo la voz ronca de Draco lo que alteraba sus sentidos, sino todo de él. Su calor, el sentir su cuerpo rozándose contra el suyo, el saber que era correspondido…

—Además —añadió Draco, alejándose solo un momento, para después besarlo con suavidad. Harry respondió tímidamente. No sabía que Draco pudiera hacerlo _sentir_ de esa manera—, la última vez me devolviste mis recuerdos a través de un beso, pero aún así tienes una gran parte de ellos. Y los quiero de vuelta. Así que, _quizá_ tenga que arrancártelos, besando cada rincón de tu cuerpo…

Él sonrió, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Tal vez debamos descubrirlo.

* * *

ж

—Ministro…

—Te he dicho que odio este tipo de interrupciones.

Percy levantó el rostro, alzando una ceja. No era la primera vez que atrapaba al Jefe de Aurores sentado en el escritorio mientras Draco, en medio de sus piernas, apretaba su trasero. Agradeció mentalmente el haberlos encontrado aún vestidos esta vez.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Pero no importa qué tipo de relación tenga con el Jefe de Aurores. Los dos tienen una junta a la cual acudir y que no volveré a postergar.

Harry, sonrojado y escondido detrás del cuerpo de Draco, murmuró cohibido:

—Le devolvía sus recuerdos.

—Por supuesto —musitó Percy, entornando los ojos—. Pero continúa en otro momento. Y ahora, por favor, ordenen su ropa y diríjanse a la reunión.

 **FIN**

«— _Me siento terrible. Como si tuviera un peso en mi pecho._

— _Un corazón es una pesada carga.»_

—Howl's Moving Castle.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Disculpen esta tardanza. Unos días muy muggles se atravesaron en mi camino. :D ¡Aquí tenemos el final de "El Ministro de la soledad"! Y con esto cerramos esta pequeña historia que fue un verdadero placer escribir. El epílogo debe ser la parte más larga del fic y no se supone que funcione así, pero, jajaajja. Aquí estamos. Esperemos que Draco no nos arroje maldiciones por esto. LOL.

Esta historia también tuvo su inspiración en la bonita canción: _"Hammer Song to Itami no Tou de Bump of Chicken"_ :D Es una maravilla y se darán cuenta de inmediato por qué esa canción inspiró esta trama.

Y bueno, chicos, gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura. Compartirla fue muy, muy gratificante. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y todos sus ánimos! :D Ya saben que os quiero.

 **Kaith Jackson;** prueba restaurarla xD. Ah, es un placer, siempre me encanta responder reviews porque, si te toman la molestia de escribirlos, trato, en la mayor medida que me es posible, responderlos. Bueno, a pesar de todo, trato de mantener lógica la historia xD y no agradezcas, me hiciste recordar cosas geniales, jejeje. Sobre el capítulo, es cierto que hay que ver muchos puntos de vista. Creo que se pierden grandes detalles de la trama cuando te concentras solo en el enfoque de un personaje, además de que no podría explicar cómo Draco recuperó todo sin poner algo de Harry xD. Sin importar cuán stalker sea Draco, jajajaa xD. Morí de risa con tu "Zorra con mucho cuidado". ¡Vaya que hay que tenerlo! Es Black, esposa de Malfoy y Slytherin. Sin duda, Narcissa tiene el suficiente poder para asustar a cualquiera, LOL! ¡Muchas gracias! Y... ¡Yo amo esa canción! Nickelback es una de mis bandas favoritas de todo el mundo mundial, jajaja. ¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias a x **onyaa11, Luka36, Acantha-27, LeonaSerena, Annilina, To Black, Christine C, Acantha-27, CuquiLuna, dragon de mala fe, AnataYume, Kuroneko1490, Kuro, seremoon, coptesita, Paulinafujoshi, The darkness princess, Raissa, Izlandi, Kaith Jackson, aoki ashia, Perla, belloty, Miaupls, mariposa de cristal, miadharu28** por todos sus reviews en estos seis capítulos!

Muchas gracias por todo y un placer habernos encontrado. Se despide de este pequeñito proyecto, la escritora perdida, PukitChan. Hasta entonces:

 **~TRAVESURA REALIZADA~**


End file.
